Before first impressions
by BelleBailey
Summary: When Chastity overhears a conversation between Patrick and Kat, she is determined to get revenge on Kat! and do whatever it takes. Will she win, and break up K/P? Last part is now up!
1. Chapter 1: Revenge and tell dad

I don't own 10 things I hate about you or have anything to do with it or it I did I would write an episode in which I get to have a scene with Ethan Peck! Sorry crazy me over, now on with the fanfiction!

After dropping Bianca off at the front of the school because God forbid she is seen with her only sister, Kat headed to her locker. She sighed as she put school her books in her locker. As soon as she woke up this morning she just didn't feel good. She was having a blah day. You know the kind where it's not a good day but nothing is really wrong with the day to make it bad. She had this day right up until she felt and hand on her shoulder and lips on her neck. She smiled and refused to stop him. As soon as the lips left her neck she felt two arms around her waist.

"Morning."

"Morning, Patrick."

She turned around and gave him a quick yet unforgettable kiss on he lips that were just only a few moments ago where on her neck. She turned back to her locker and took out her first period books. Chastity was about to round the corner when she saw the two of them. She stopped and stayed behind the wall and listened in. She still was looking for a way to get back at Kat for blackmailing her and ruining her mini cooper twice. So she stayed for the gossip.

"So Kat, when am I going to meet your father?"

"Are you sure you really want to? I told you all about him, how he doesn't trust any boys and thinks that we're going to get pregnant. I don't know how he is going to take you."

Patrick gave her a stern look right into her eyes. She sighed knowing that she was going to have to be the one to give in because Patrick was about to.

"How about this friday? If he's not delivering a baby."

"Did you tell him anything about me?"

Kat bit down on her bottom lip. She didn't know how her father would react so she really only told him that there was a boy at school that she liked and felt the same way about her. She didn't tell him anything about Patrick himself not even his name.

"Well, I really didn't tell him anything about you."

"Kat."

"Sorry."

As Kat and Patrick continued talking, Chastity heard everything she needed to. Everyone in this school knew that Kat's father was a gynecologist and she had the prefect plan to get revenge on Kat Stratford. After school Chastity hurried home to make an appointment.

The car ride home was silent for Kat and Bianca. Bianca could tell there something wrong. Kat looked worried but decided not to ask because her sister seemed so deep in thought, especially when she drove right past their house.

"Kat, you missed our house."

"Really? Oh, sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"Patrick wants to meet dad. I don't know about it. Dad can be a little….."

"…..Overprotective and resentful to other males."

Kat just nodded her head. She finally made it to their house. Their father's car wasn't there so it was safe for them to finish their talk in the house.

"Kat, I know you're afraid that dad wouldn't like Patrick and think that he is no good and…"

"Alright I get it." Bianca gave her a dirty look. "Sorry."

"But you need to try. I've seen Patrick change over the last couple of weeks that you have been together. I think dad would like the new him better than the first impression you had of him. Give it a try. I'll stay here with you guys and help out if it makes you feel better."

Kat never really had a special relationship with her sister but that was changing. She always thought of Bianca as a little selfish but that was changing. Kat gave Bianca a grateful look and hugged her.

"Thank you so much."

"Of course, what are sisters for?"

Kat grabbed her cell phone and headed up to her room to call Patrick.

A few hours later, Walter Stratford finally came home. When Kat heard her father announce his entrance, she started getting butterflies in her stomach. She called Patrick and he said that Friday was okay for him. She slowly walked down the stairs. She saw her father putting his bag on the couch and headed to the kitchen.

"Kat, how was school?"

"The usually. Dad, I have to tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"We are going to have company on Friday, if it's okay with you."

"Of course, is it a friend from school?"

"Yeah."

Walter walked over to Kat and gave her a big hug. He turned back to making dinner and continued to talk to her at the same time.

"That's great you finally made some friends. What's her name?"

"Um.. his name is Patrick."

Her dad almost dropped the plate that was in his hands. He turned back to her and gave her a stern and upsetting look.

"A boy? You two haven't…..?"

"No dad. Listen to me, please," she interrupted.

Kat begged as she sat down at the kitchen table. Her father joined her as Bianca continued to watch from the staircase.

"Dad, I really like Patrick and he really cares about me. That's why he wants to meet you."

"He wants to meet me. Does he know what I do for a living?"

"Dad, the whole school knows what you do and what you're like and even with that he wants you meet you. I was the one who was a little worried."

Kat stopped, not wanting to say the last half.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because I like him, dad, and I don't want you to hate him. I don't want to lose him."

Her father gave her a loving smile. He pulled her into a long embrace. Still hugging, he started talking again.

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes." Kat replied smiling.

"Then I can't wait to meet him. I'll be nice and I'll be fair about what I think about him. If you actually have fallen for him, then I know there has to be good him in."

"Thank you, dad!"

Kat gave her father one more quick and suffocating hug, then ran up stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To call Patrick!"

That's it for chapter 1 if I get good feedback I'll make more chapters, so review if you want to see what is going to happen! Please!


	2. Chapter 2: The appointment

OMG thank you all so much for the reviews! I was so happy when I got home and saw the emails from about story, author and review alert! Thank you. Here's the next chapter, sorry that these are short but that's kind of how I write and sorry this is late I had to work. And I don't own 10 things I hate about you.

The next day after school, Chastity entered a large white building. She was grinning until she got on the elevator. She shook off the smile and replaced it with a worried face. When the elevator stopped she walked slowly out to the front deck of the office. She put her name down on the pad and took a seat. A few minutes later, a nurse came out to the waiting room and called Chastity's name. Keeping the worried face on, she followed the nurse into a small white room that had two chairs and a desk in it.

"The doctor will be with you shortly."

And she meant shortly, about a minute later the doctor entered.

"Hello, Chastity Church. My name is Dr. Stratford. You're here today because you think you meant be pregnant. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir, because I don't want anyone else to find out about it so I would appreciate it if you don't tell your daughters I was here today."

"Of course, Miss Church. They will never know about this. I don't usually tell them about who specifically was here."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Now if you will please take this cup and go into the bathroom to give a sample and then I have a few questions to ask you."

Chastity went into the bathroom as instructed and gave a sample. She knew that she really didn't have anything to worry about. She began talking out loud while checking herself in the mirror.

"Now, while the doctor is asking his questions, I'll tell him everything truth and fiction about Patrick Verona and knowing how he is about what kind of guys his daughters date, he will not let Kat anywhere near Patrick and that will get her back for destroying my baby." (the car)

After Chastity was finished, she took the sample to Dr. Stratford and he took it to a lab that was in the building for them to get the results. When he returned to the room that Chastity was left in, he began to ask her question about her sex life and the boys in it. Strangely she wasn't embarrassed about what they were talking about. They talk about when the last time she had sex was, her last time that she had her period, how many boys she dated, and what she had known about their sex life. That took about twenty five minutes, by then the test results where back. He read the results and Chastity began to worry. Not that she might be pregnant but that he wouldn't let their talk continue and she might not be able to tell him about Patrick.

"Well, Miss Church, I have some good new for you, you're not pregnant."

Chastity eyes went big and pretended like this was new. She jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"Oh my god. Thank you so much."

"But you need to be careful. There are a lot of the STD's out there and you could get them. Like…"

"I know Dr. Stratford. That's why I know about the guys I date. There are some weird ones in our school. Like ones that have motorcycles. There is even on guy in our school who is said to be a murder. That guy is one sick person he has a different girl every day sometime even every period."

"Now I don't know this boy but I think some people might be exaggerating."

Before he could finish talking, Chastity started up with her lies again.

"None of the girls trust him. It's not like Patrick will ever have a real girlfriend that he cares about."

"Okay, Miss Church, just be careful and that will be all."

Chastity was surprised as she left the office he didn't get mad when she told him that it was Patrick. She wondered if Kat even told him the name of her boyfriend yet. She soon got her answer when she closed the door, she heard him scream. She started grinning again and headed out to her car.

TBC……….

Sorry this one is sooooo short but the next one hopefully will be up soon but I thought this was a good place to stop for now. Please review this chapter even if you review before, I can also use the feedback. Constructive criticism is welcomed and the more review the quicker I'll be the next chapter up!


	3. Chapter 3: Meet and not so greet

OMG I can't believe I'm posting part 3 this quickly see the better and more reviews the quicker this story gets written. Thank you all so much and the chapters sometimes take a couple minutes to appear I was checking so if it doesn't come up when you check it, come back in 5 minutes. So here it is. I don't own 10 things I hate about you.

Walter raced home. Patrick was coming over in an hour and he wasn't going to let him anywhere near Kat or Bianca. When he finally got home, no one was there. He didn't even bother making dinner. He was thinking about how he was going to kill this boy. He called Kat's phone and left about 20 messages telling her to call him back as soon as she gets the message and to hurry home, they needed to talk. Finally after the 20th message he realized that the calls where going straight to voice mail because the phone was off. So he called Bianca's but she was at Dawn's house and had no idea where Kat and Patrick were.

Finally he heard Kat's car pull up and another vehicle behind it. He figured it was this guy's motorcycle. He waited for them to come in until he started yelling so that he wouldn't draw attention to himself from the neighbors. Kat walked in with a big smile on her face when she saw her father. She was hand in hand with a tall, dark haired man. Who, in Walter's opinion, was a lot older than 17. The smile on Kat's face started disappearing when she saw her fathers face.

"Dad, this is Patrick Verona. Patrick this is my father Walter Stratford."

Patrick stuck his hand out to shake the fathers, but Walter just stared at him.

"Kat, I need to talk to you in the kitchen. Alone."

Walter started walking to the kitchen and waiting for Kat to follow. Kat turned to Patrick, gave him a small smile and told him to wait that she would be back soon. She followed her father and started to get butterflies in her stomach. What she feared was coming true. Her father didn't even say a word to Patrick and he already hated him. When they arrived in the kitchen, Walter didn't say anything at first.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"What is up with that boy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I had a girl come in today and tell me about this boy Patrick. She said he was a murder and he didn't have the utmost respect for woman as he should. She told me that he is what you kids call a player. Now what are you doing with a boy like that?!"

"Dad, Patrick's not like that."

"How many other boys in your school are named Patrick?"

Amazingly Kat couldn't think of any. Patrick Verona might be the only Patrick in the school. Maybe her dad had the wrong school. She had to convince her father that this girl had the wrong guy or was lying. When she didn't answer him, he started getting angry.

"So, I'm guessing there are no other boys named Patrick?! Kat I want you to tell me everything about this boy."

"Well, his name is Patrick Verona."

"Kat!"

"What, dad?"

"Did anyone ever call him a murder?"

"Well, people spread rumors that he was but that's only because he keeps to myself. But he really isn't."

"How do you know?"

"Dad, you said you trust me. So trust me. He isn't any of those things."

"Has he had other girlfriends?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with this?"

"Kat go up to your room."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

Kat started walking up to her room but then turned around. She couldn't leave Patrick in the hands of her father. She knew what he was like when he was mad and she didn't want him to take it out on Patrick. She walked back down the stairs.

"Patrick, come here. I want to talk to you alone."

"Dad…."

"Kat, go to your room and stay there. I want to talk to Patrick alone. I'll call you down when we're done."

Kat sighed and gave Patrick one last sympathetic look before unwillingly going up to her room. She quickly called Bianca and told her what was happening. Bianca tried to calm her down over the phone. She was unable to come over and help her because Dawn's parents where gone and they couldn't drive. So Bianca stayed on the phone and talked with Kat during the conversation that their father and Patrick were having. With Patrick and Walter, they were sitting in silent for a couple of minutes. Patrick was the first to speak.

"Sir, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"First, what do you want from my daughter?"

"What?"

"You heard me, young man. What do you want from my daughter?"

"Sir, I care about your daughter. I wouldn't hurt her."

"I'm going to ask you questions and no matter what they are, I want you to answer them truthfully, if not, your not dating Kat."

Patrick just nodded.

"Have you ever murdered anyone?"

"No," he said normally. Walter nodded. He was pretty good at telling if people were lying or trying to hide something when they were looking him in the eye.

"How many girlfriends have you had?"

He allowed Patrick a few seconds extra to think.

"Three."

Walter nodded.

"Have you ever physically hurt them?"

"No."

"Have you ever had sex with anyone of these women?"

That's when Patrick hesitated. Mr. Stratford stood up and almost threw Patrick out of the room.

"Out!"

Kat heard them scream and told Bianca that she was to going to check on them. By now Dawn's parents finally came home and Bianca was on her she was on her way back.

"I want you to stay away from my daughter and get out of my house this instance!"

Kat ran down the stairs and stood in front of the door and didn't allow her dad to get rid of Patrick. He mouth sorry to her.

"Get out of the way Katrina, you are not allowed to see him ever again!"

"Dad, calm down and tell me why?!"

"I don't trust him!"

"Come on, dad, it's not like he flirts with every girl he sees anymore."

Now she did it. In her fury, Kat meant to help but ended up making things worse. He dad turned really red in two seconds. He grabbed Patrick under his armpit and almost dragged him out of the house. He held on so hard, Patrick's arm started going numb from the lack of circulation flowing through his arm. Bianca was coming home by now and met her father, pulling Patrick, at the door.

"Daddy, wait. You're wrong!"

"I'm what?"

"Dad, Patrick's not like he used to be. Kat changed him for the best."

But all her father heard was the first part and Bianca realized that she should have used better wording.

"Not like he used to be! And what was that like!"

No one spoke. Walter continued to pull Patrick out of the house.

"And stay away from my daughter!"

Kat ran up stairs to her room. When she got there she watched Patrick walk to his motorcycle and leave. He gave her one last look before he drove off. Bianca came into her sisters room to find Kat on her bed, rolled up in a ball, sobbing. She sat down next to her sister and pulled her in close.

TBC……

Still short but longer than chapter 2. Don't get angry with me if chapter 4 is late, just keep an eye out for it and my next story. It's another 10 things I hate about you. Kat and Patrick of course it's my take on what I think is going to happen between the two in next weeks episode only one scene though so warning spoiler and short but please read and review both of them.


	4. Chapter 4: Windows and truth

Sorry this took so long I was working on my new fanfiction for 10 things I hate about you, please read that one too it's called alternate episode 9. I don't own 10 things I hate about you and thanks for the review and keep them coming. I love them!

That night Kat couldn't sleep. When she was sure her father was asleep, she climbed out the window. She looked down and suddenly got very nervous but if Patrick could do it, so could she. Kat slowly climbed down the side of the house and started walking down the street. In almost half an hour, she finally ended up in front of a small house. She went around back and climbed up the side of the house. When she got to the window that she wanted, knocked on the window. The person in the room stirred but didn't wake up. So she took out her cell phone, hit 3 and then the call button. The person inside heard the cell phone and answered.

"Hello."

"Patrick, let me in."

He quickly sat up and yelled into the phone.

"Kat, where are you?!"

"Outside your window."

Patrick looked up and ran to the window and starred at her for a few moments to try to understand what was going on. She hadn't noticed until he came to the window that he was only wearing boxer shorts. Kat couldn't help but stare. Patrick smiled when he noticed her checking him out.

"You starring, Stratford?"

"Can I come in?" she said ignoring what he just said.

He opened the window and moved out the way to let Kat in. As soon as she was in, he took her into a strong embrace. Neither of them wanted to let go.

"Kat, does your dad know you're here?"

"No. I'm not going to tell him. Patrick this is why I really didn't want you to met dad. He hates your guts and isn't going to let me anywhere near you. I love you, Patrick. I'm not leaving you."

"Okay, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

Patrick pulled Kat over to his bed and sat down. She followed suit and sat next to him. He kept his arms wrapped around her. She leaned back into his chest and they stayed like that until they accidentally fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning, Patrick alarm went off and Kat shot up out of his bed. She looked at the clock and shook him awake.

"Patrick, wake up. I stayed the whole night here. My father is going to kill me."

"Let me get dressed and I'll drive you home."

After a couple of minutes, Patrick got on his bike and started the engine. He sat there waiting for Kat to jump on but she hadn't yet. He nodded to the back seat and she shook her head.

"Come on. You'll be fine. I promise."

After another couple of minutes trying to get Kat on his bike, they finally headed back to her house. He stopped about 30 feet from the front of her house and cut the engine. They didn't say anything but gave one last passionate kiss before Kat ran back around her house and went up the side of the house. He dad hadn't locked the window, so she was able to get into her room but instead of relief, he father was standing right there.

"Kat, where on earth were you?"

"At Patrick's."

"Why? What were you doing there? The whole night? Did you two have sex? I told you never to see him again."

"Because I love him. Just to see him one more time. Yes the whole night because we accidentally fell asleep but no we didn't have sex. We just wanted to spend time with each other. Dad, he cares about me. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"You are in so much trouble. You are not to leave the house for a month except for school. And you are going to watch a video on the dangers of sex. From SDTs to pregnancy. But since I just got a call, you'll watch them tomorrow. You are not to leave this house. Is that clear? I told Bianca to keep an eye on you. And I'll be calling, if you don't answer it you are in even bigger trouble."

Walter left in a huff and didn't say anything else to his daughter. Kat decided not to anger him anymore, but pulled out her phone and started dialing Patrick's number. Before she even got the chance to say hi, her father came in and grabbed the phone out of her hand.

"No phone either!"

Kat collapsed on her and bed and did something that would even surprise Bianca. She cried.

Monday at school, Patrick waited for Kat to come so they could talk but she never showed up. Instead he saw Bianca being dropped off by her dad. When he was gone, he walked up to her. Chastity was watching the behind a wall again and trying to hear what they were saying but between the distance and the other kids talking so was having trouble.

"Bianca, where's Kat?"

"Home. Dad wouldn't let her come to school today because he wanted to give her one last lecture and is making her watch videos on SDTs, pregnancies, and labor. Plus, he doesn't want her anywhere near you. I don't know if he's ever going to let her come back. I'm worried that he's going to go too far and make us move away to avoid you."

Patrick sighed and sat on his bike, trying to think of a way to solve the current problem. Bianca sat on the sidewalk next to him.

"Why did he get so mad at me to begin with?"

"He told me that a girl went to his office Friday and told him that you were a player, you were a murder, you had many flings with girls and you……"

"Okay, I get it. Bianca, is there anything we can do?"

Bianca sat there for a couple more minutes, thinking.

"I got nothing."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry, Patrick." The bell rang. "I got to go."

Bianca quickly headed to her first class, leaving Patrick there still thinking of a solution to this problem. On her way to class, she saw Chastity. Ever since Friday night, she had been trying to figure out why someone would be telling her father about Patrick. Obviously, the girl was there because she thought she was pregnant but Kat and Patrick have been together for over a month and Patrick hadn't been seeing anyone else weeks before that. So it couldn't have been an ex. Cameron came running up to her.

"Sorry, Cameron. I'm not in the mood for talking. I have a problem."

"You're going to want to hear this. Dawn was just telling me that she's looking for you because she had over heard Chastity telling one of the other cheerleaders that she had gone to see your father Friday. And we know that she is still out for revenge because she doesn't like you sister."

"Chastity probably told him about Patrick!"

Bianca didn't give Cameron time to answer her, she ran up to Chastity who put on a big smile when she saw Bianca.

"B, hey!"

"Chastity, you bitch!" (sorry) "Why did you go see my father Friday?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap. I know you went to see my father Friday."

Dawn and Cameron appeared behind Bianca. They had their arms folded across their chest and were trying to stare her down. Patrick heard the yelling and headed over to see what was happening.

"So what if I did. You're sister was going to pay for what she did and I didn't care how. But I'm guessing since she's not here today. I win!"

"No you didn't."

Chastity turned around with a scared look on her face when she saw Patrick. He was standing a couple feet away from her. She was sure he was going to hurt her. He didn't even touch but walked right passed her and ignore what she was saying. Bianca with Cameron and Dawn on her tail, started running after Patrick.

"Where are you going?"

"To you house to talk to your father."

TBC…

Again I'm so sorry this took so long college just started so I'll be busy so please give me about a week for the next chapter because I don't have anything written for it yet and I a little confused on what I'm going to do with one scene in it. Thank you all for reading my stories! Please review even if you did before and if anything is wrong with the story in any way let me know! It'll help big time. Thanks 3


	5. Authors Note

Hello,

I wanted to thank you guys for reading my fanfictions and I'm so sorry that I took so long to update. I had a bad case of writers block but a giant snow storm came. And I thought it would be a great time to go back and work on the fanfiction. In doing so I found out I deleted it. so I'm going to try to rewrite the next chapter. Thank you for your patience. If you could hold on a litter long I try to have it up as soon as I can. But this may be the last chapter. Sorry Thanks guys!

Math-geek3


	6. Chapter 5: Could this be the end?

Please read first: Sorry this was so late hopefully the wait will be worth it. Thank you all of stay with my extremely long story. And I just wanted to remind people and for anyone who is just starting to read this story this is set before the Spring Fling ep. Someone told me and I wasn't true to Kats character. Thank you for your input. I hope this was better. Maybe explaining will help; this would be a while after the season premier took place so I was trying to make their characters evolve a little hopefully not complete. In my mind I thinking the Kat plays tough but its as tough as she thinks.

Screw classes, Patrick headed toward his motorcycle, ignoring Bianca behind him. He dove off and headed to Kat's house. Bianca, Cameron, and Dawn were left in his dust.

"I need to go home and help Kat."

"Sorry, Bianca but I have a test and I have to get an A or I'm grounded."

"That's okay, Dawn. I understand."

"I can take you, Bianca. I don't really have anything important going on in my classes today. "

"Thanks Cameron. You have a car?"

"Yep. Come let's go."

Bianca and Cameron quickly headed to his car and drove off without being noticed by anyone. It was silent the whole time. Bianca was twitching in her seat. Cameron on occasion stole a peak at her. They were finally alone and he could tell her how he really felt about her but figured that it wasn't the best time. She was too distracted thinking about her sister. When they reached Bianca's house, they saw Patrick's motorcycle parked in her driveway. They drove up to her house and before Cameron could put the car in park Bianca was already out the door and he quickly followed after her. From outside the door they could hear her father yelling at both Patrick and Kat and Kat was yelling back at him. When they entered the house they saw Mr. Stratford holding a can of pepper spray at Patrick threaten him that if he didn't leave, he would get it.

"Dad, please don't do that!"

"Katrina, let go of my arm!"

"Everyone stop!"

Everyone turned their attention to Bianca. Walter got even angrier, if even possible.

"Bianca, what are you doing out of school, with a boy!?"

"He brought me here. Dad, you have to listen to us. Please!"

"No, I want these boys out of my house!"

Cameron quickly left, not wanting to see what Walter would do if he didn't. Patrick stay to get one quick reply.

"Mr. Stratford. I love your daughter more than I have ever loved anyone before. Bye Kat."

He turned and followed Cameron. Kat started sobbing and ran to her room. Before following her, Bianca turned to their father.

"Dad, you making a mistake, they love each other. Kat finally found someone who can put up with her feministic point of view and loves that about her. He wasn't always the best human in the world and at first Kat hated him maybe even more than you do right now. But she saw something good in him and fall in love with that. He knew that if he wanted to keep her, he had to change from the 'shirt-chaser' he was to someone who devoted their time to the one they truly loved. And he has. He loves her, Dad. He truly does."

Bianca ran up to her sister's room, leaving her dad standing there alone and stunned. He headed off to his bedroom. He found a picture of his wife, smiling and holding Kat, only a couple of hours old in her arms. He started smiling when he saw this.

"Lindsay"(Authors note: sorry I'm not sure if they said her real name.) "What am I going to do? Kat finally found someone who cares about her but I'm not sure about him. Should I protected her and not let her near this boy. But in the process, I'm afraid I'll loss her. If I let her be with this boy, how can I keep her safe? I wish you were here to help."

He put the picture down and went to bed that night. He was sleeping peacefully until he heard someone walking around. He ignored it, thinking it was one of his daughters. In Kat's room she, like her father was sleeping until her phone went off. It was Bianca.

"What the hell does she was at 1 in the morning?!"

Text: Kat, I hear someone walking around outside my door. And I looked out the window and the garage door is open. It sounds like boots, do you hear it?

Text: Yeah, hold on a second.

Text: Patrick, where are you?

Text: My room, sleeping. Why? You alright?

Text: Yeah, Bianca said she heard someone walking around the house, with boots on. And I was thinking it might be you.

Text: Could it be your dad?

Text: He doesn't own boots.

Text: If you can, lock your door. I'm coming over

Text: Dad will kill you.

Text: I don't care.

Text: Shit someone is trying to get in!

Text: Get in your closet! Make sure it isn't Bianca.

Text: Bianca, are you still in your room.

Text: Yeah why.

Text: someone is trying to get into my room!

Text: Hold on let me ask dad before we do anything. Just be quite.

Text: Dad, where are you?

Text: My bef rom slepin. Whier r u? (Authors note: I know this is wrong he can't text. "My bed room sleeping. Where are you?)

Text: There's someone outside our rooms and the garage door is open! Kat says someone is trying to get in her room.

"AAAAHHH!"

Kat was heading for her closet; she saw something at her window and headed toward it. Whatever was trying to get into room succeed and grabbed her from behind. Patrick finally got the window opened. He grabbed a hold of the intruder's neck and choked him. Walter and Bianca got out of their beds and ran to Kat's room. They saw her on the floor, with her arms around her chest watching Patrick, who was fighting with the intruder. Bianca ran to help her sister and Walter ran to help Patrick. Walter went out to the hallway and grabbed some cloths line from the closet and yelled for Bianca to call the police. Patrick and he continued to fight with the intruder. The intruder was able to get one of his arms free and with great force knocked Patrick into to the wall. While he was focus on Patrick, Walter got the line wrapped around his legs. As soon as the intruder was down, Walter and Patrick wrapped the line around his wrist and his body. Next thing they knew the cops where at the front door.

"Bianca, go downstairs and get the police and bring them up here."

Bianca gave Kat one last hug and did as she was told. She led the police upstairs and they took the guy away. After that they split everyone up and questioned them. When they found out the stories matched the left. Bianca, Kat, and Patrick were in the kitchen. No one wanted to break the silence. Kat was holding onto Patrick and he was rubbing her back. Walter entered the kitchen and watched them. Kat pulled away and face Patrick. Her eyes were swollen and red. He moved his hand from her back to her face and caressed her check with his thumb.

"Thanks for coming, Patrick."

"I'm just glad you're safe."

"Are you sure you're fine? There's blood coming from your forehead."

"I'm fine."

"Patrick, can I please talk to you alone?" Walter asked him as he started walking out to the living room.

Patrick gave Kat's hand one last squeeze and followed Walter.

"Patrick, what were you doing here?"

"Kat, texted me, she thought it might have been me in the hallway. I was in my room. When she told me that someone was trying to get into her room, I had to come down."

"This is hard for me to say." Walter got up and started walking around the room. "I maybe have been wrong. I can see that you care deeply about my daughter. I'm going to let her see you again, but if you hurt her in anyway, you will be sorry for it. I promise you that."

Patrick got up and shook Walters's hand.

"Don't worry, sir. I wouldn't."

"Go tell her the good news."

"Yes!!!!!!"

Both men turned around and saw Bianca and Kat standing in the doorway, listening to them. Kat ran into her father's arms.

"Thank you, Dad!"

She let go of him and ran to Patrick. They didn't let go for a long time. Until they heard Bianca screaming, jumping up and down.

"Now, I finally get to date!"

No one got much sleep that night so Bianca, Kat, and Patrick didn't go back to school until Wednesday. Kat and Patrick were walking hand in hand to homeroom. On the way the saw Chastity. Bianca shook her hand and mouthed her to sister not to make things worse between them. Things were already going too far. Kat smiled at her.

"Chastity."

Chastity turned around and her face dropped.

"Bianca told me that you were the one who told my father about Patrick. Now I'm not going to hurt you. You're not worth it. But I just wanted to let you know that you lost. My father doesn't believe you and Patrick and me are together. Too bad."

They just walked around, but Bianca turned to Chastity.

"Can you believe your sister, ratting you out like that?"

"Chastity, I don't care what you think about me or what you say about me. She's right, you're not worth it. Because this is high school and sooner or later, you're just going to a memory, if even that."

Bianca started to walk away, but turned around when she heard Chastity yell. Someone on the second floor tripped the bucket of cleaning water had gone over the ledge and landed on Chastity. She was covered with soap and dirt. Bianca laughed and followed her sister.

The end

I really hope that was worth the wait. Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!


End file.
